Citrus
by M.L.Quincy
Summary: Audrey is an abnormal girl with abnormal gifts. When she finally becomes fed up with her life, she runs away to New York in search of her father and a life in which she could be accepted. But she never planned on finding something else, along the way. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So, this is NOT my first fanfic. I've been on this site for the past three years. However, this is a fairly new account, and this is my first fic on this one. Anyway, I hope that you like it so far. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Audrey closed her eyes, as if banishing her sight could block out the voices. The voices of her parents, the incessant yelling. There was no end to it. She placed her hands over her ears, but soon her arms became tired and she could no longer hold them up. Heavily, she dropped them, and took in a shaky breath. They were arguing about her. Again. As if shouting would solve the problem of her existence.

Abruptly, she stood and crossed the floor of her bedroom from her bed to her dresser. Then again, she thought, as she looked down at a small object, maybe it could. It could drive her away. More than mentally. Their arguments could drive her away, away from this town, away from this place. She could go find some place in this world where she would be accepted.

Just like he had promised.

She picked up a delicate necklace with the tips of her fingers. A simple charm hung on the chain, a small golden sun.

Should she believe it? Take it seriously?

Audrey directed her gaze to a piece of paper resting on the table. It laid halfway out of its envelope. The creases were worn, used. It was obvious that it had been read many times, although it was made up of merely a few simple words:

"Come find me."

**Yes. I assume you have noticed: this is very short. The reason for this is because I feel that I will have the ability to update more quickly than I would be, writing longer chapters. It's also a new style I'm trying. Chapters of a hundred to a thousand words. A simple hundred will be rare, as will a thousand, but the average will be three hundred to six hundred. Anyways, read and review! Thanks!**

**~M.**

**WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE PJO CHARACTER OF ALL TIME?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is chapter two. I'm also planning to write a chappie a day, just to let you know. Sorry for being late upon updating, and I would like to thank all those who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Audrey stood there, the necklace in her hands, her eyes unfocused and staring into nothingness. Her thoughts were drifting, changing, morphing, from one thing to the next. There could be so many possibilities if she chose to run away from home. It would be so easy, too easy, even. So many things could happen.

She blinked, lowering her eyes, and for a few moments, merely looked at the necklace. She stretched out her hand and tipped it back so it fell from her palm, making a 'shhh' sound as it coiled itself upon the table top. She paused, and then grabbed the envelope. She stuffed the letter back inside and roughly opened a drawer, then dropped it in and slammed it shut. Quickly she picked the necklace up again, and, feeling stupid for putting it down and then picking it up moments later, lifted her arms to attach it around her neck.

Audrey turned around and stared at a clock on her wall. It took her a second or two more than it should have to decipher it, being dyslexic, but she was soon able to figure it out. Six fifteen AM.

She crossed the floor of her room over to her closet and opened the doors to look inside. The floor of it was littered with garments and shoes. The hangers sat empty and swung uselessly from the drift.

Kneeling, Audrey stuck her hands into the mad pile of clothes and moved it around, searching. Finally, she pulled out an Old Navy t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. When she had changed into them she kneeled to tie on a pair of shoes. Audrey straightened up and grabbed her backpack, then went over to her bedroom door, opened it and left.

**Yup. I know. It's bad. It's basically just listing off what she did. And I hope that none of you are like, 'It's not bad!' because it was and I can do much better. Deal with it. Hey, what do you guys like best, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Maximum Ride? And no, Twilight has no say because it sucks.**

**Laa de daaa**

**~M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am not good at doing a chapter a day. Don't kill me! So. I shalt therefore post chapters when possible.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know that I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Audrey hesitated for a brief moment at the top of the stairs. Her parents were now silent. Sometimes silence can mean many things; she didn't exactly want to risk it if indeed it was not good.

But then again, she didn't want to face her parents in general. She never liked it. It felt horrible, to look at them and see only disappointment in their eyes. As if they'd had big dreams for her, and she ruined them.

Which was exactly what had happened.

She was but a failure to them, and not only that, but she posed as a danger to herself and everyone around her. Everyone treated her as if she were a bomb that could go off at any moment.

She closed her eyes for a second, and willed herself not to express her feelings. If she had expressed her feelings at that moment, her feelings would be running down her face, creating unsteady lines.

She swallowed those thoughts and took a deep breath. She walked down those stairs as if doing so was the bravest thing in the world.

Because, at that moment, it was.

**I felt poetic today. Review, please. And please answer these random questions I put at the end of each chapter. They're just random.**

**Or if you don't want to answer them, just review. You can even just put "good," or "ew," because I'm a review hugger and I really don't care, just so long as you please REVIEW.**

**~M.**

**What is your opinion on Piper? I think she's great, but everyone else calls her a Mary-Sue. I just don't see it.**


End file.
